Vows Unbroken
by FreakGenius
Summary: Of course I love my husband, I'd give my life for him. We'd both known from the day we said our vows that we'd last. I just didn't expect to fall for another. I swear I resisted at first... but she's so damn bewitching it almost boarders on frustrating.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: contains femslash. **

The resounding click of the house phone settling onto the wall receiver registered ever louder than on any other occasion. It always seemed to echo at this time. Ringing in my ears as I walked to the living room couch to settle patiently upon the plush seats. It always served a suffocating reminder to the inforgivable betrayal I'd soon commit; unforgivable, but so shamefully satisfying.. The moment cool cushions met my descending rear marked the beginning of the hide and seek marathon we'd started weeks ago.

Tingling electricity sparked to life in my chest, stabbing in a near painful way that drew the hairs on the back of my neck to slight attention. I couldn't tell which coaxed the sensations more; the excitement, or the guilt.

His car door barely sounded from the driveway when the shifting of colors outside my living room window caught my attention in an instant. A splash of fierce red hair held my concentration as the sound of His car engine pulling out of our driveway echoed around in my brain. Strong legs drowned in baggy black cargo pants sauntered with utmost confidence down a short set of porch steps, the wild mane of red fanning like silk curtains over strong shoulders covered only by thin white tank top straps.

Heat lit itself across the skin over my neck. Peppered across tender flesh as His engine faded... off to work, anxious to support us. No matter how little the rewards, He'd always support us.

My cheek warmed while the lithe form made its way across the street to the sound of His long forgotten engine. My chest nearly constricted in shame at how easily I could push the thought of Him aside. How simply I could sweep him to the furthest reaches of my head when just months ago I'd vowed my eternal love, and loyalty. Oh how the mere thought of the words I'd so _truthfully_ uttered seared my tongue in defiance. Each rapidly heating spot across my skin reached a burning point at the places He touched me. His searing, oh so tender and loveridden kisses made themselves known most prominently against my burning lips with unrelenting anger. Branding me the traitor that I was. With each approaching step, the burns pierced deeper as the fluttering in my stomach rose to new heights. My head clouded even thicker with mixed confusion as, with each footfall on our side porch, His presence is nonexistent. The house and myself refusing to remember the clear and sunny day He'd carried me over the threshold.

A flash of red passed across the side window right in front of me from my seat. His blistering kisses begin to itch. Pinching ever deeper into my fragile conscience when I rise from the couch to make for the back door. The badges of undying love He left upon my skin do not relent as I wander through our kitchen to our glass sliding door.

The red stands still outside the door. A lightly tanned hand raises to rap consecutively against the glass. A familiar smirk stares back at me and I make quick work of the remaining steps to the door. Each searing kiss stirring against my face and neck as I raise my own hand to slide the glass aside.

The resulting inward wind blew familiar perfume across my senses. A much needed cool chilled His angry kisses.

Warm palms cup burning cheeks before lips so much softer than His cover my own. His lingering affections snuff out at the very contact. Leaving a new rise of sharp anxiety in their wake.

My hands come up to cover her firm, but gentle hold on my face. Instantly I'm pulling away to a memorized chorus of husky laughter. Without a word, my hands act on their own accord as they usher her inside while my eyes scan restlessly for potential witnesses.

Only when I deem it safe, and the door is slid shut, do I turn back to her. She's smirking again. Like she always does. Her strong arms crossed casually under an ample chest. The fierce red waves of her hair curtained over her strong shoulders in the way that sent my nerves on fire. Was it bad that He didn't do that anymore?

"What the hell was that?" I demand hushed. The anxiety in my system letting itself known in my shaking voice.

Her chest rumbles with her short laughter. The smug smirk across her plump lips widens to a full smile. "A kiss," she states simply. "you're familiar with the act. I know that firsthand." she adds with a thick gleam in her emerald eyes. Husky voice thick with implications.

I shoot down her playful attitude with building anxiety. "Outside?" I yell silently. As if the entire neighborhood could hear if I spoke too loud. "what if someone saw us?"

Crystal green eyes make a roll, a classic movement she made when she wanted to let known how much she could care less about what I was saying. "No one saw us. Relax," she drops her crossed arms to take a step toward me. Emeralds gleaming devilishly at me. A feather of heat licked at my gut at the look. "now come here and give me a _real _kiss." she purrs.

Remembering the utter transparency of the glossed sliding doors behind me, I dip under her lowering head. Grabbing her hand and tugging her through the kitchen, back to the safety of my living room.

A thin layer of the anxiety peeled off at the change in scenery and lack of potential witnesses. When I turned to address my guest, warm arms snaked around my waist, pulling me flush against warm breasts that pushed against my own. Her perfume fanned across my nostrils. Teasing the hair over my neck to full height. My hands grabbed onto firm arms for balance.

"You sure don't waste any time calling anymore." her deep rasp hummed against my ear before a quick kiss dipped against the area just behind it. My grip on her strong flesh tightened.

"I wanted to get as much time as we could get." I reply into her neck.

I felt her smile against me. "Starting the exact second his foot hits the front porch?" she challenged smug. Her searing lips placing another lingering kiss against my skin. "poor guy must pale in comparison to me, doesn't he?"

I felt my brows gather. My lips fixing into a small frown at her jeer. I couldn't stop my eyes from fluttering at the sensations of her lips caressing the sweet spot under my jaw line she'd found long ago.

"Elli." I grumble in warning. Almost reprimanding. My slight anger fades as she places a talented nip on my flesh.

"I know." she answers knowingly. "sorry."

"It's fine." I sigh into her. Eyes sliding shut as her hands roam lower on my hips. My own hands come up to hook around her neck.

"About the kiss too," she continues, squeezing my butt in her talented hands. "I know you don't want the entire neighborhood knowing you hook up with your very _female_ neighbor whenever your husband's gone."

A sigh escapes my lips to fan against her. My eyes shut from the unforgiving guilt that always came with enjoying her company. Especially when it came at my husband's expense. But like all the other times I'd found myself in her arms, delighting in her wonderful perfume that differed so greatly from my husband's spicy aftershave, I could do nothing to pull away, save for the leverage it took me to grab her hand to lead her to my room.

To the very room I entered every night to a loving husband, who was blissfully unaware of the third person that shared the warmth of our sheets.

**xx**

**Just a random piece I wrote a while ago, figured it couldn't hurt to upload. I'm not sure if it's any good though..**


	2. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

FreakGenius


End file.
